Duncan
Duncan labeled The Bad Boy was a camper on Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, and Total Drama Redemption. He is notable for his strong gameplays in TDA and TDR, making the first ever guys alliance and getting third place twice. Total Drama Redemption Duncan started off awkwardly avoiding Gwen, and he was placed on Team Friendship, When he reached camp, he was a big help. He made a fire with his lighter, and he, along with Shawn, whom he worked together with, found a cave as a shelter. When Katie needed to pee, he told her to go in the bush. His team ended up losing, but he was declared safe, as Ella was sent to Redemption Island. In W aterfalls and Strategic Brawls, Duncan started off by working on the camp. Before the challenge started, Duncan made an all guys alliance, consisting of him, Shawn, Lightning, and Dave to take out the four remaining girls. Duncan carried Gwen in the challenge, and his team ended up winning, and celebrated. In Blind Trust is Key, Duncan yet again worked at camp, but left early to watch Redemption Island. He came back, reporting what happened. During the challenge, Duncan guided Samey, and he did the puzzle. HIs team won yet again. In Out Play, Out Puke, Duncan seemed to be concerned about people being unloyal in his alliance. He ended up finding an idol sticking out the ground. He yet again worked a lot at camp and started the fire with his lighter. During the challenge, he had many ideas for disgusting food and came up with a plan to pretend as of they cooked a precious animal, in this case, a bunny. He made meat into the shape of a bunny, scaring the other team. But, three people from his team liked and his team lost. He was talking to people about cutting their weakest link, but, it was his biggest ally, Shawn, who was voted off! he tried to use the idol he found at camp, but to his surprise, it was a fake idol Max planted, and Shawn was sent to Redemption Island. In Totem Drama!, Gwen was telling Duncan about some key Izzy gave Gwen. Duncan then caught some fish and found out that his ally is still safe, and Ezekiel lost the duel. During the challenge, Duncan led his team to building a lot of heads, but, an explosion occurred, and Duncan's team lost. Duncan, Dave, and Lightning targeted Samey for complaining too much, while the girls targeted Dave. But, at elimination, Samey was sent to Redemption Island, after the entire girls alliance flipped on her. Duncan, Lightning, and Dave were glad the girls were bickering, as it took targets off of them. Duncan talked to Dave, worried that Lightning isn't with them anymore. Duncan didn't compete in the challenge, since his team already lost the first 2 rounds, sending them to elimination. Katie convinced Duncan, Dave, and Lightning to take Gwen out. Duncan and Dave didn't trust Katie at all, and recruited Gwen to vote her. In a 3-3 vote, it was a tie, but, it was also a reward. The next two episodes, Duncan sensed a merge soon, and the team would vote him off for being a threat, so he laid low. The next episode, Duncan, along with Gwen and Dave, competed in a challenge. Duncan tripped over a small piece of rock and dropped his poll. His team lost the challenge, and voted off the weak link, Beth. The next episode, during the challenge, Duncan was a decently fast swimmer, and Dave's brains helped the win the puzzle, helping them finally win a challenge. It was announced to be a night challenge, and Duncan led his team across, until Katie got captured, but, she was sent to the finish line. Dave and Duncan thought Katie might have found the finish, and by a split second, they beat the Crushers! The next episode, Duncan and the team was discussing a possible merge, and what they would do. And if anyone flips, they lose the rest of the alliances finale votes. It was announced to be a merge, and everyone came to watch the duel. Former Friendship member, Beth returned. Duncan and Gwen were worried, because, Beth had a grudge against Katie, which may bring them down in numbers. Duncan attempted to get Amy to flip, but it didn't work. During the challenge, Duncan got second place, losing to Dave. Duncan was declared safe, as Beth flipped back, eliminating B. The next episode, Duncan was seen with Dave and Katie, talking about how awesome the elimination went. In the challenge, Duncan had a swimming race with Amy, sharks were busy with Amy, and Duncan moved on to the next round. In round 2, Duncan knocked Max over the platform, earning him either a prize or immunity. Dave won his round too. Duncan and Dave peacefully decided and Duncan took immunity while Dave took a prize. Duncan's alliance targeted Max, for being a giant threat, their planned worked, as Max was eliminated in a 4-3-1 vote. The next episode, Duncan worked at camp, and was smirking, as Amy was saddened about Max. During the challenge, Duncan just closed his eyes and breathed. He was in the final three during it, but, he thought, and peacfully laid his bucket down, eliminating him from the challenge. Duncan came up with a split vote plan between Izzy and Amy, but, Gwen voted wrong, and Dave, his biggest ally in the game, was voted off. During the next episode, Duncan lost immunity, but successfully eliminated Izzy. The following episode, Duncan became a target by the girls for being a threat. He was voted off in a 4-1 vote, but he was spared, as Beth quit instead. The next episode, Duncan talked to Katie about eliminating Gwen or Amy, in order to save himself. Katie quickly agreed, but Gwen was spying on them and told Amy. During a slippery challenge, Duncan won immunity after falling and taking hard hits. He managed to convince Gwen to join them and eliminate the final Crusher, Amy. Gwen, Katie, and Duncan were glad to be in the final three, and Duncan stated if he doesn't win the challenge, he's gone. During the challenge, Gwen was taking care of the monster, making Duncan weirded out. The monster fell asleep, making Gwen win the challenge, and he eliminated Duncan. Duncan was chosen by Gwen to be a helper during the finale, along with Dave. He came in handy during the cave part of the challenge, as he used his lighter to see. Gwen fell down in the battle, but Duncan and Dave cheered her on. She got up and won one million dollars. Total Drama Superstars Duncan came back for an all superstar season featuring Total Drama LEGENDS. He was one of the few not complaining about the artic conditions, as he stated it was better than juvie. He was placed on the team that debuted in season one, and quickly formed a rivalry with ex, Courtney, they were arguing over who should do the carving aspect of the challenge. Duncan was chosen for it, and used his knife to carve the team logo, saving his team from elimination. The next episode, Duncan was having Lindsay go on his back, as they climbed the mountain. A dangerous avalanche occured and he hid behind a rock. Duncan's entire team reached the top last and had to take the worst sled. They slid down, and finished in last, since Bridgette fell off the sled, and Lindsay jumped off for her. Duncan was declared safe, as Bridgette was voted off 3-2-1. The next episode, Duncan was attacking the other team's fort, mostly Team Kai Mata. He constantly got pelted with snow, but Lindsay managed to get the flag. It was passed to Duncan, but he got tackled by Scarlett. He tossed it to Haold, who got takled. Harold tossed it to Courtney. Courtney ran and Duncan's team won. The next episode, Duncan and Harold were preplanning who should go for each round. Duncan was planned to go in round five, but, since there was no possible way Kai Mata could win, they lost. The next episode there was a shocking team switch, and Duncan got put on Team Jo, seperated from Lindsay. He quickly got along and helped build the Snow Chris. His team lost since Courtney messed up, and she was voted off Appearances Total Drama Island Total Drama Action Total Drama World Tour Total Drama Revenge of the Island (cameo) Total Drama Redemption Trivia *Duncan is the highest ranking male of Team Friendship *Additionally, he is the highest ranking male overall in Total Drama Redemption. *Duncan is the only contestant to compete in Total Drama Redemption and Total Drama SuperStars, who did not compete in Total Drama Pahkitew Island. *Duncan is the 4th contestant to reach the final 3 twice, of the four, he is the only one to not be a winner. *Duncan has went the longest in Total Drama Redemption without earning votes, as he didn't receive voted until the final five. *Duncan shares many similarities with Alejandro: **Both have reached the final three twice **Both are currently dating a blonde **Both have gotten third place before. **In one of times, they reached the final three, Gwen was alongside with them. Gallery Duncan.jpg Duncan.png Surf.png Sport.png Love Drama.png Duncan getting beat up.png |} Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Content Category:TDA Cast Category:TDWT Cast Category:TDI Cast Category:TDR Cast Category:TDSS Cast Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Killer Grips Category:Team Anti Social Woman Haters Category:Team Friendship Category:Killer Gophers Category:Team Jo